


地外论

by RanderNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Gay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanderNeko/pseuds/RanderNeko
Summary: 个人世界观、OC，furry向，初次写文请多海涵
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**其一 神隐**

明天就要参加比赛了，听说主办方布置了很久的一大片比赛场地，覆盖面是这边一个景区的山头，我的内心是抑制不住的兴奋。

这个荒野逃脱的比赛很受关注，亲朋好友们得知我抽奖中了参赛资格不停的给我发各种消息，一条接一条的轰炸我的手机，完全回不过来。

"咚咚～"有人在敲房间门。

“卤蛋去开一下我空不开手。”光是家人群的语音就发了99+呢，受人瞩目的感觉真好。

"来了来了~"卤蛋一个鲤鱼打挺就从床上跳下来，冲过去开门。

"你们好～"主办方的漂亮姐姐出现在门口，猜都知道卤蛋现在肯定害羞的不行。

"你……你好。"这小子，说话都变结巴了。

工作人员小姐姐把手里抱着的几包东西递给了卤蛋。

"这是两位的服装哦，拿去试一试吧，有什么问题记得立马反馈哦，我们会连夜改制的。"

"好……的，辛苦......了谢谢谢……谢你。"这紧张的，别人会以为他天生结巴吧。

"哈哈哈，不用那么多谢哦，哦，这里还有张注意事项和地图，早点休息，明天加油哦，拜拜。"

小姐姐给了一个甜甜的微笑，可算是给了卤蛋一个绝杀，我可以看到他的肩膀都怂了一点点。

我们的纯情小卤蛋颤颤巍巍的关上门，面部带着僵硬的微笑把东西抱过来放在了桌上。

我们的参赛服是一套运动款式的衣服，通体迷彩的花色但是手臂和裤腿的两侧又有格外醒目的黄色，迷彩与醒目真是“完美”的搭配，绝对不会被敌人发现呢。

"哦？这衣服背面纹了一个超炫酷的9耶。"我把衣服翻过来看到背部像是刺绣纹了一个多彩的数字9。

"对啊，裤子右边口袋也纹了一个，我的是10。"卤蛋把裤子提起来给我看了，确实在口袋的地方也有个小小的10。

然后他又把衣服裤子叠的规规矩矩的放在床上，蹦蹦跳跳的去卫生间了。

"你干嘛？"我叫住了他。

他探出半个头笑嘻嘻的说："洗澡呀，小姐姐亲手给的衣服，我要洗干净了穿，嘿嘿～"

"泡面可是要泡好了哦，我不等你先吃了哦。"

"你先吃，我很快就洗了出来。"

"傻帽。"我无奈的笑了笑。

洗手间响起了水声，手机调的泡面倒计时也响了，时间正好。

我一边吃着泡面一边看刚才给的地图和注意事项。

这张地图也只是标注了比赛场地的山大致的样貌，和几个主要的解密地点，只能大概了解一下，也还是没啥用，本来也就是个森林公园，况且这份地图到时候也是不能带去的，能带的只有一人一把瑞士刀一包压缩饼干和定位呼救器。

虽然关注这个比赛的人都知道这些，但是注意事项里还是事无巨细的写着注意事项和规则要求：比赛是以两人为一组，一共五组十人在山里寻找五个解密地点，获得补给和终点线索，最先到达的则为胜利，没有时限，不可伤害他人。

要说我能成为参赛选手也是很神奇，举办方一直都是微博抽奖一半参赛选手一半交钱报名参加，我也只是和平时一样，很单纯在微博参与抽个奖，万年不中奖的我居然中了，制作方联系了我告诉我可能比赛会很困难，我可以选择把资格卖给别人，要么选个靠谱的搭档。

我难中一次奖怎么可能就这么放过，所以选了我身强力壮身手矫捷的发小陪我一起来，告诉他的时候他也激动的不行，因为听说第一名的奖金也十分可观，足以把老家的房子翻新一遍，看他这么有志气我都不好意说我只是当做免费旅游来的。

正看得出神，不知从哪里飘来一阵烟雾，扭头一看，不对，不是烟雾，是从酒店窗口飘进来的浓雾，雾浓到已经看不到酒店外面小花园的样子，头也没法伸出去，因为酒店窗户都是这种只能开个小口。

"陈卤蛋！你还要洗多久，快出来看这雾好大，都飘进来了。"扭头叫他，回应我的只有哗哗的水声。

没听见？我都叫那么大声了。

走到洗手间门口拍了拍："卤蛋？再洗就掉皮了。"

没有回应。

内心突然有点不安，我听说有人洗澡会太热晕倒，该不会他晕倒了吧？他身体那么好不至于吧。

又重重的拍了拍门，手都有点发麻，里面依旧是空无一人的般没有任何回应，心里突然就忐忑不已，果然我身上不可能有什么好事么，但是别害了我发小啊......

我试着按压把手，居然能打开。

门开了却让我背脊发寒，里面的烟雾腾腾，但是却没有人进去过的样子，热水从花洒中顷落汇聚成旋涡流进地漏，洗护用品都崭新的摆放着完全不像有人用过的样子。

从我不由得退了一步靠着墙，贴着冰凉的墙壁感觉有了一点点安全感，可是卤蛋人呢？

我看着他进去的，怎么就凭空消失，他要是出来了不管我看没看到，开门关门声音那么大我不可能听不到。

周围一片寂静，浓雾还在慢慢的浸入房间，这种诡异感让我的冷汗止不住的从额头冒。

难道是雾有毒，我现在产生了幻觉，不对，手指触碰这墙壁的质感温度都是那么的真实，不应该是梦里或者幻境什么的，也没那么夸张吧，这可是4A森林公园诶哪里听说过还有毒的浓雾，否定了自己这种魔幻的想法，摇了摇头。

或者说是主办方搞了什么整蛊活动之类的，联合起来整我，又或者说游戏比赛已经开始了，主办方只是说是在山里的解密逃脱游戏，从未局限过在山的哪里什么时候开始，酒店本身就在山腰，也算是山里吧。

哎算了，想那么多不如拿手机打电话问问负责人，但是从桌上拿起手机我就傻了，一点信号一点WiFi都没有，状态栏都是大大的叉，难怪从刚才开始就没有各种亲朋好友给我发消息了，也太绝了吧，是开了屏蔽器还是炸了基站啊，玩太大了吧。

算了直接去找他们吧。

我开了房门，小心翼翼往外望了望，没有人，除了房间里的水声，也是一片寂静。

我们参赛选手都是住在左侧的房间，工作人员好像都是在对面右侧。

不知道负责人住几楼哪个房间，但是对面肯定有人，问问看吧。

"咚咚"自认为颇有礼貌的敲了两下门，等着人来开，但是等了一小会也没人，不耐烦的又敲了几下，期待着走过来的脚步声。

当然......是没有的。

"有人在吗？"重重的拍了两下，另一只手下意识的去按把手，同样的，门轻而易举的开了。

门又没锁，门缓缓推开，里面也是同样没人，窗口也同样缓缓飘入诡异的浓雾。

地上放着摄影师的器材，这里应该是摄影师的房间，脑子里闪过一个不好的念头，冲到走廊，把每个房间把手都按了一遍，每个房间都可以打开，每个房间都没有人，尽管他们自己的东西都在，房间里也仿佛前一秒还有人在这里待过，可是现在就是空无一人，只有或浓或淡的雾气，从窗口飘进来。

我回到房间，冷静了一下，坐着继续吃快要凉的泡面，我觉得这就是主办方搞得鬼，我不理他们，他们不出来跟我解释一下我就啥都不做，我就不信这么无聊他们还搞得下去。

"卤蛋，你的面都泡过了，我给你吃了哦！"没人理，"我真的吃了！"说着就挑了一口吃了。吃完依旧没有任何动静，心里暗暗说了句有种。

很不高兴，不喜欢被人这样整蛊，因为...我确实比较胆小，至少一个人是特别害怕的。

装作很胆大无所谓的样子，重重的把房门关上，把窗户也关严，躺在床上想玩会手机，才想起来没信号也只能发呆，盯着天花板昏黄的灯光，眼皮逐渐有些沉重……

突然打了一个冷颤惊醒，下意识的叫了一声卤蛋，当然也没有回应，拿起手机看了一眼，已经是晚上十一点二十三了，大概眯了两个小时了，我睡了两个小时主办方都没有什么动静吗，我要是睡到明天早上呢？这有点过分了哈。

……呆呆的坐了起来，不安的情绪越来越多，想了想，要不下楼去大厅吧，对哦，我怎么早点没想到，大厅总有酒店的前台吧。

稍微有点凉，套上了主办方给的运动外套，就出门到走廊尽头的电梯处。傻眼了，电梯也是停运的，不如说完全没有指示灯亮，气的我狂按了几下按钮，依然是毫无反应，我走楼梯行吧，反正也就才三楼。

推开旁边的消防通道门，迎接我的是黑黝黝的黑洞，怎么这么黑，我记得有灯呀，跺了跺脚也没有灯亮，用手机开着手电照了一圈，台阶有点照不到底，向上的台阶也不见踪影，整个楼梯间别说灯了，就是毛坯的样子连块砖都没有。

这肯定是不可能的，我入住之前就检查了消防通道，完全不是这样，怎么可能连上楼的楼梯都没有，这是有五楼的酒店啊。

深邃的黑洞楼梯间给我更多的恐惧与不安，两三步就逃回了房间，这不是恶作剧，也不是什么幻觉，就是我见鬼了。

我胆子虽然小，刚刚那种楼梯间，只要有个人在我后面，我可以打着灯跑，但是只有我一个人，一个人真的是太恐怖了，背心总是会止不住的冒冷汗。

冷静冷静，我不信那些鬼神的，说不定这只是主办方的机关，解密其实从这里就开始了，换了个楼梯间而已……

我得走，越是害怕就越容易好奇，更何况是现在什么都做不了去不了的时候，也不能在这里等到天亮，走廊里已经慢慢的有些许氤氲，雾越来越多了，有几个房间已经满是浓雾，这雾太诡异了我不能在这里呆到天亮。

只要走下楼就没事了，一边鼓励着自己一边收拾了饼干小刀和充电器到自己挎包里，快步来到了楼梯间门口……

"咕咚。"安静得我都能听见自己吞咽口水的声音，用刚刚在工作人员房间找到的恐怖游戏专用核能手电筒照着楼梯，这里浓雾弥漫了每一处，根本照不透，仿佛通向无尽地狱。

我死死的贴着墙壁，哪怕这衣服都被毛坯的墙剐蹭，我也依旧贴着挪动，打一步光亮走一步台阶慢慢的往下挪，大概有四十步，到了一个拐角的平台，这不像平时那种下楼转弯继续下楼那样，而且一个直角拐弯向前向下延伸……已经完全不是酒店的构造了。

我要这是要通向哪里，脑子里突然想到了scp087，那个无尽的楼梯，看不到底，还有奇怪的声音，瞬间腿就软了一些，耳边还出现了沙沙的幻听，为什么这种时候突然变想这些恐怖的东西，吓得自己实在是都快迈不开腿了，人都快崩溃了。

我颤颤巍巍的摸出瑞士刀，心理安慰般的想防身。

不敢继续往下走了，还好脑子里突然出现个主意，掰了一块饼干，往楼梯下一丢，好像掉到了什么不是水泥地面，有点软绵绵沙沙的声音。想了想，狠下心，把一整个压缩饼干都丢了下去，重重的一声"沙"，确实是什么柔软地面的样子，有草或者树叶之类的，而且声音不远，或许就几步。

心里也放松了一点点，开始慢慢的一步一步继续往下走。

在第七步台阶往下照的时候，已经没有什么台阶了，是一片铺满枯叶的地面。这最底层的能见度比上面好很多，从楼上半米至一米不到，到底层能见度大概有两三米。用手电筒到处照了照，踩着松软脆响的枯叶堆，让我整个人都变得舒畅胆大了起来，毕竟离开了那个黝黑恐怖的楼梯道，宽阔的空间让我更加的安心，虽然这里也没有一个人漆黑一片，我感觉自己已经渐渐适应了一丢丢吧。

“沙沙。”

“卧槽！”没有适应完全没有适应，我依旧是那个胆小又爱逞强的矮子，饶了我吧，刚刚那个是什么声音，应该是......幻听吧。

紧紧的握着手电筒，四处挥舞着晃了一圈，这里好像是个酒店大厅，但是绝对不是我住的那家，像是欧美那种老式的酒店大厅，我下来的这边楼梯对面还有一个楼梯道，在这两个楼梯中间就是大厅前台的样子，前台正对的是玻璃大门，普通的推拉式，给人一种平时一定有门童站在这里给你开门的样子，然后另外两侧各有两个大门，但是挂着十分厚重的锁和链条，但是这里十分破旧，好像几百年都没有人来过一样。

再一次鼓起勇气，四处走走看了看，捣鼓了一下两把大锁，也毫无思绪，话说我感觉自己都见怪不怪了，到了这种奇奇怪怪的地方，居然还在四处摸索，目前的状况基本没法说这是主办方搞得鬼了，因为太多问题没法解释了，但是我依然有那么一点想法，觉得这是主办方的摄影棚，不然我可能早就被这些未知的怪异给填满了恐惧，没法思考没法行动。

没有什么收获，但是找到了刚刚的压缩饼干，把一切都收拾到包里，打着电筒打算出去看看了，刚刚试着推了推大门是没锁的，外面看起来依旧是浓雾，但是天上好像有虚无缥缈的月光透下来，多少能看见很多树木，像是森林的样子，虽然可能有什么野兽不安全，但是待在这奇怪的酒店更让我不踏实，反而看到什么动物我可能会更安心点。

打着电筒回头照一番就走了。

"沙沙。"


	2. Chapter 2

**其二 鬼魅**

人在面对真正恐怖的事物时，是叫喊不出来的。

连害怕都感知不到，大概是因为脑子里只有那个场景那个画面，大脑全部注意力都在处理那个状况，身体完全无法动弹。

就在刚刚，我四处检查的时候，就在想要不要上另外一边楼梯看看，可是用电筒照了照，根本就迈不开脚步，太黑了雾也很浓，而且这个构造本应该跟我刚才的楼梯道交错重叠，然而我下来的时候只有这么一条狭窄的楼梯道，这种空间诡异感就让我望而生畏。

走出大门之前我听到了什么响动，就是我一直以为是幻听的沙沙声，下意识的把电筒照向另一个楼梯口快上楼的地方，感觉声音是从那里传来的，照过去我就后悔了。

那里有一双目光盯着我，真的是两个光点，但是我又十分确认那就是一对目光，我甚至看到他眨了眼，而且只露出一个黑影般的脑袋。

我头皮在一次又一次的发麻，背脊上冷汗在不停的冒，就那么僵在那里，大脑在不停地问，那是什么？是我的幻觉吗？是鬼吗？是scp087吗？它就那样盯着我，我就那样举着电筒，大气不敢出，口水都不敢咽一下。

不知道我跟那个黑脑袋在原地僵了多久，我不敢动，但是看到那个带着目光的黑影动了，它爬上了墙，但是目光依旧锁定着我，它在贴着墙移动，简直难以想象那是什么诡异的姿势，而且手电的光也还是照不透他的样貌，就像一团存粹的黑色人影。

我的脑子里还在涌现各种各样的恐怖片恐怖小说里的场景，但是就在它动的那一刻，大脑给我的全身都下了一个指令:

"逃。"

我几乎是扭头撞开的玻璃门，没了命的往前冲，就感觉那个东西马上就要扑过来了。

眼前各种树木从我身边呼啸而过，感觉自己用上了自己好几辈子跑步的力气，但是不知道是我反应过激还是怎么的，有种背寒的气息一直在我的脖子上，让我停不下脚步，这种狼狈的样子被卤蛋看到了一定会被笑死吧。

想到卤蛋眼睛里不禁飞出了眼泪，我真的不是在做什么噩梦吗，造的什么孽要来参加这个破比赛，要去抽这个破奖，待在家里打游戏不好吗……搞得现在发小生死未卜，自己还快没命了。

"哐！"

就在想这些的时候，没躲闪及时，手臂重重的撞上了树干，打落了手里的电筒，疼得我睁不开眼，手电也不知道滚到哪里去了，如果我在玩大富翁，我一定就就是那个衰神附体的倒霉蛋，不能停下来，因为那急促的沙沙声从未远去，似乎就在我周围，那种寒毛直立的感觉也没有消下去，我得继续跑。

跑着跑着似乎变成了下坡，肾上腺素应该也是耗尽了，身体的体力渐渐变得有些不行，手臂也开始隐隐胀痛，但是那个怪物发出的声响丝毫没有远离过，反到因为我越跑越慢，声音越来越近，我真的是快撑不住了，来个人救救我吧。

"……$%^#$"

远处，不远处，总之是前方传来叫喊声，是有人吗！？真是叫天天灵吗？

我也不顾这些了，扯着嗓子喊着救命，希望那边的人能听到。

也不知道那边听到我的呼救没有，但是时有时无的叫喊声好像是越来越近，不过我因为跑太久，实在是没有力气再喊了，嘴里只能大口的喘气，而且后面的怪物也越追越紧,真的快到极限了。

就在躲过一棵格外大的树干后，敦实的撞上了一个软软的东西，一个踉跄弹坐到了地上。

揉了揉鼻子，注意到面前是一双穿着起码有五十多码子运动鞋的大脚，逐渐往上看，腿上穿的是和我那条主办方给的迷彩裤子一样的裤子，都是两侧有黄色竖条。

谢天谢地，果然是主办……

我又傻了。

这个"人"不是我以为的主办方的人，他也压根就不是人，他是一个起码有两米高，面目可怖的野猪头妖怪，头上和脸的周围有着貌似修剪过的棕色毛发，还穿着一件迷彩的背心，我刚刚撞上的就是他那厚实的肚子，他的肚子还发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，是饿了么？

他的嘴边还有两根短粗獠牙，他看着坐在地上的我，向我又走近了一点，嘴里说着一些我听不懂的语言。

别靠近我啊，我真的已经快精神崩溃了，前有野猪精，后有飞檐走壁的鬼魅，等待我的横竖都是一死了。

那个野猪精蹲了下来，眯着眼盯着我，仿佛看到了什么不可思议的东西一样，又瞪大了眼，用巨大毛茸茸的手，紧紧捁住我的双肩，捏得我生疼，但是我根本就不敢发出声。他的眼睛里充满了各种复杂的情绪，之所以为复杂， 就是有种似怒非怒又要哭不哭的感觉。

拜托！我怎么看得懂一头野猪的眼神，我自己现在快小命不保了，这个野猪精无非就是考虑怎么吃了我罢。

突然他手猛的一发力把我往他胸口扯，直接倒在了他宽厚的胸口，只感觉有什么让我背脊发凉的东西从我后脑勺呼啸而过，直接打断了旁边的大树，树干朝这边吱呀倒了过来，这只大野猪一只手搂着我，另一只撑住了倒过来的树。

我不知怎么就敢回头看了，可能是我那到死都控制不住的好奇心，也可能是有种感觉至少这头野猪和那个怪物不是一边的，没有那个怪物那样散发着不可名状的恐怖气息，一种接触到就感觉会立刻没命的气息，他更像是一种活物，反正我是听到了咚咚咚的心跳声，或许他是像西游记里面那种要把人煮了吃的妖怪？

有一点点银白色的光，穿过了弥漫的浓雾，稀稀拉拉的撒在整个树林，我借着微弱的月光，看到了那个东西，它像耶稣被订在十字架上一样，张开双臂抓住了两边的树干，细长的双腿就那么飘荡着，不对，它的四肢根本不像四肢，而是像四条触手一般的东西还在不停地扭动，但它的形态依旧是人形的，整个身躯在浓雾里若隐若现，那对发亮的眼睛也依旧死死的盯着我，好像那不是眼睛而且两个小型探照灯。

身边的这头野猪嘴里又大声怒吼着什么，然后把手里撑着的大树推了过去，砸向那个黑影。他在吼什么我也完全听不懂，只是贴在他胸口的我，被这吼声震的脸都发麻。树倒过去的那一刻，那个黑影怪物消失了，但是我能感觉到它还在，还有沙沙的声音，又仿佛是幻听一样。

这野猪精应该也是注意到那个鬼魅并未消失，直接把我扛了起来，扛着就往坡下跑，一直粗壮的毛手死死的扣住我，以他刚刚的力气，我真怕他把我拦腰截断。

他跑得太快了，一路上的颠簸，颠得我都快吐了，但是那个鬼魅的一对亮眼又时不时的出现在后方，死死的盯着我，吓得我又吐不出来，手也不自觉地拽紧这个野猪的背心，生怕自己掉下去了被那个鬼影抓到，原来我比起被野猪精吃掉，更害怕被那个奇怪的鬼魅抓住吗。

也不知道是他脚程太大，还是我脑子里已经没了时间概念，这个野猪精扛着我跑了没一会就跑到了一条大马路上。

周围的环境就像欧美那种住宅区一样，道路的两边都有一栋一栋的房子。四周也弥漫着雾气，没有树林和酒店那么浓，能见度很高，而我们跑出来的林子像分界线一样，雾浓得像一堵墙一样，让人完全不想靠近，真不知道自己是怎么能待在那里面的。

这头野猪依旧扛着我在往前跑，渐渐远离那堵雾墙，但是那个鬼影还是出现在林子边，它没有离开浓雾的范围，而是像刚刚一样十字型挂在树上，但是探照灯一样的眼睛没了，不知是闭上了还是怎么的，反正他的本体就是那么黝黑不清，取而代之的是，缓缓裂开的嘴巴，裂得快到后脑勺了，露出了一个毛骨悚然的"微笑"，我该死的好奇心非要多看这一眼，这个恐怖的微笑我感觉我这辈子都不能从脑海里抹去了。

黑影消失在浓雾里，野猪精也跑进了一家院子，靠近了才发觉虽然很像美国那种房子，但是要更大一圈，毕竟人类住的那种房子，给这头野猪的体格住未免也太小了，至少这个门就有他这么高。

他一掌推开了门，换手把轻松的把我从肩膀上兜了下来，关上了门，屋里黑洞洞的我什么都看不见，耳边只有他的猪鼻子在不停得喘着热气。

算是躲过了一劫，可是现在被一只野猪精抱在怀里有又什么可以值得庆幸的，我吓得完全不敢动，生怕动一下就被他立马宰杀成一块一块丢进锅里煮。

他把我放了下来，一片漆黑的屋子里，黑暗的温度慢慢包裹住了全身......


	3. Chapter 3

**其三 接触**

现在大概是早上六点过的样子，晨光像一把利刃刺穿了层层云雾，刺到了我的眼睛上，把我从迷糊的意识中唤醒，艰难的睁开了眼睛。

这边天亮很早，但是这两天都没有出过太阳，一直都是被雾气萦绕着，看不着一丁点蓝天，所以我也没想着有天会被太阳给晃醒，我一度认为这里只有大雾天气。

那头野猪就在一旁的特大茶几边吃着煎肉和煎蛋，即便是经过这两天的了解，我还是很难想象他一头猪吃的这个猪肉类似的煎肉到底是什么肉，肯定不是人肉了，这个地方貌似也是有人类的，而且附近也居住着鸟人模样的居民，所以这个蛋是个什么蛋也十分的可疑。

他看到我醒了立马起身跑到厨房给我端来了牛奶和面包，牛奶确实是牛奶，面包味道有些和平时吃的不同，比较寡淡也没有小麦味道，但是这两天我只敢吃这些东西好也没出什么问题，只是感觉自己真快吐了，但是又不敢乱吃这里的肉。

之前两天起来只有放在桌子上的食物，野猪头是不在家的，只有到了约摸是下午才回到家，好像是去上班一样，所以经过我没怎么深思熟虑的分析，我应该是穿越到一个存在兽人的世界了......

穿越这种事情真发生在自己身上就觉得太他妈蠢了！

他吃好了又准备走了，指了指门摇了摇头，大意就是让我不要出去，我撕了一片面包塞进嘴里，挥了挥手示意我了解，他也安心的走了，因为语言完全不通，只能靠一些简单的收拾来沟通了。

我也没有打算就跑出去过——这两天门虽然锁着但是窗户这么矮我要跑早跑了。主要是目前看来跟这个野猪待一块我是安全的，不仅仅是周围的居民也都是语言不通的兽人，还有就是要从刚进屋子那天晚上的时候说起了......

那天晚上进到屋子里，他把扛着的我放了下来，我整个人都没有一点力气了，胃里翻江倒海，他关上了门，蹲了下来看着我，他体格太庞大了，蹲下来也比我高半个头。

一只手把我扶起来了一点，另一只手在我脸上拨弄来拨弄去，一个巴掌就有我脸那么大还这样揉，肯定是在琢磨着把我怎么处理了吃好吃吧，我不爱锻炼又挑食吃起来肯定没有卤蛋那种精神小伙的肉好吃，可怜了我死了都要被这些吃人的妖怪嫌弃肉不好吧。

他手上的动作停了下来，我才注意到我整个人都不自觉地微微发抖，我控制不住的好奇心又悄悄的瞥了他一眼，令我吃惊的是这个野猪头在哭，房子里没有开灯看不太清，但是在黑暗里待这么久适应了一点能看见，他确实在哭，我有点困惑我要是长成这个样子，我可能也要哭，但是他哭的真的很别扭，面目还是那么凶神恶煞可是眼神却十分的可怜，就是那种让人觉得他是发自内心的难过的感觉，让我都有点点心生怜悯......不对不对，我怎么会有这种想法。

他看到我在看他，又抓住我的肩膀哀嚎似的说些什么，那种完全不是我认知里所了解的语言我怎么听得懂，只能茫然的看着他像个没了妈的小猪仔一样边哭边嚎。我还没搞清楚状况，他的脸就越凑越近，吓得我一脚踢在他的肚子上，从他手中挣脱开躲到了茶几后面，拿起了桌上的一把水果刀。现在想起来有点奇怪，这个房子里的家具什么都很大，就这个水果刀很小，不说很小，就是像普通人们平时放在家里的那种，但是对于这个野猪精巴掌大的手来说这个刀削水果未免有点太小了。

他有点懵，继续咕哝着还想靠近我，我大吼了一声“滚，别过来！”，感觉自己好不容易恢复的力气都用来吼了，但是依旧颤抖着握紧小刀对着他，他也愣了一下，也许被我狂怒一吼吓到了，手臂不停的挥动示意我不要紧张的样子，我依旧紧紧的捏住小刀对着他，他似乎有点不知所措，打开了房间里的灯，我被一下袭来的光亮照得有点睁不开眼，害怕他又靠近我吓得又大吼了一声，然而才看到他走进了里面的房间，没有突袭我......我这是哪来的勇气反抗。

不一会他手上拿着一个方形的东西出来，我又紧张的用刀指着他，他把那个东西翻了过来给我看，好像是一张照片的样子，上面有个带獠牙的棕色大块头肯定就是面前的这个野猪的头了，旁边还有一个人我看不清，但是肯定是个人类不是什么怪物，他把相框放在了茶几上，推了过来，然后又退到了门口，似乎是让我不必那么紧张，我一手用刀对着他，然后拿起了相框。

照片里是这个大野猪和一个人的合影，这个人我再熟悉不过了，每天洗漱上厕所去卫生间都能在镜子里看到的人——这人TM就是我啊，可是？可是？怎么可能是我？

我揉了一下眼睛，肯定是我刚刚被灯光晃出了幻觉，再睁开，“幻觉”变成现实，确实是我，还穿着我刚刚在酒店穿上的一模一样的外套……而且照片里我还笑的很开心被这个野猪精背着，挽着他毛乎乎的脖子，这个野猪脸上也挂着傻乎乎笑容，好像关系特别亲密的样子，我整个人世界观都崩塌了，完全不知道如何去形容当下的心情。

"这个不是我。"我把相框丢到了沙发上，又看向他，他的眼睛里神色从期待变成失落，没想到我还能理解，看他的眼神就大概能知道他想说什么，这个野猪头眼睛小小的，眼神倒很灵动，看来不像是什么野蛮的生物。

他似乎想起了什么，又跑回房间里，拿出来一份报纸，只是这报纸我完全看不懂，上面布满了歪歪扭扭的完全没见过的文字，中间倒是有一张图片能看懂，是一辆撞上了树干，看那些树的样子，好像是刚刚的树林，完全不懂他给我看这张报纸有什么意义。

看我完全不能理解，他手舞足蹈的又哇哇的说了半天，我不耐烦的看着他，慢慢的退到床边的沙发上靠着，我哪里听得懂他的语言。

他有有些丧气，好像又一副要哭的样子，至少我感觉他并没有想伤害我的意思，所以不再把刀对着他，捏着小刀坐到了旁边的沙发上，但是依旧不让他靠近，看着他慢慢的把东西都收回房里。

实在是太累了，不知道今天自己这样紧绷神经多久，野猪头在里面房间也一直没出来。我也稍微放松的坐在沙发上，手里还是紧紧的捏着小刀，本想拿出手机看了一眼时间或者有没有信号之类的，不知道是什么时候被撞坏掉了屏幕碎成了蜘蛛纹，也完全不亮。

叹了一口气，脑子里整理着今天的一切，从酒店出来到这里，根本不知道过了多久，我的大脑从卤蛋不见开始就已经丢失时间概念了，卤蛋他们又在哪里，这些转变得太突然，经历的事情太过于惊恐，让我觉得我要和卤蛋一起参加比赛的事，好像是上辈子的事一样。

还有那个浓雾里的怪物，它为什么对我十分的执着，穷追不舍，十分诡异的行为像是克苏鲁或是scp里面的怪物。

为什么穿过浓雾就到了这么一个小镇，还被一头野猪人给抓了起来，我好想回家……

"咚咚咚！"

突然声音被惊醒，不知道自己什么时候睡过去的，想拿小刀却找不到，抓到的只是盖在身上的一张大毯子，手臂也十分的痛，撩开袖子才发现小臂有一大块青紫，但是似乎涂抹过什么东西，有股清幽的草药味，看来我好像完全忘记自己的手撞到过树干了。

"咚咚咚！babumuaperi！"

又是一阵急促的敲门声，还夹杂着一些奇怪语言的叫喊，我不敢去开门，只能透过窗户悄悄的往门口偷看，我这个位置能看见门口站着谁。

门口站着一个女人和……一个狗头人和不知道是老虎还是猫头的人，他们都穿着一样的制服……我已经不知道怎么去表达自己内心的迷惑了，所以这里好像完全就不是地球的样子，也许是什么外星或者平行世界，反正只是在很多生活用品上面很像地球而已。

就在我思考的这么一小会，其中的一个狗头人，对一只狼狗，他长着德牧犬一样的狗头，像我外婆小时候养的大狼狗一样，他好像看到了我，往窗户这边走了过来，吓得我惶恐的跳到了沙发角落蹲着，我能感觉到有个人影在窗户边张望。

"咚咚咚！"

又一次敲门声响起，那个野猪头才从里面的房间出来，眯着眼回应着门口的声音，显然一副刚睡醒的样子，刚走到一半才注意到我躲在沙发角落，皱着眉头立马招了招手指着里面房间，大概是示意我躲进去，门口敲门越来越急促，我也不知道是什么紧急情况，就真信了他的邪的跑到了房间里面。

里面屋子一间大卧室，有一张非常大的床在中间，也是毕竟床的主人就是庞大的体格，旁边床头柜上放着的就是那个相框，一进房间就看到了简直让我觉得五味杂陈，一旁还有一墙的大衣柜开着，里面挂着很多特别大的衣服，但是还有一层挂着普通人大小的衣服，感觉自己慢慢意识到一些问题......

听到了开门声，内心的好奇心又驱使我蹲到房间门口悄悄的往外看，我肯定是听不懂他们讲什么，但是我就是想看看进来的是什么妖魔鬼怪，只是进来的那个女人居然说的也是我听不懂的话语，也就是说只有我不是这个世界的人吗？

这一人两兽的都穿着统一的制服，给我的感觉就是他们可能是警察什么的，而且那个女人和这个野猪头交谈的态度好像很熟的样子，完全不害怕那个凶神恶煞的野猪头，也是她身边就是一个德牧和大猫，放我我也不得怕，而且肯定这些生物都是这个世界的常态吧。

突然感觉被一道犀利的目光定住，不是大雾里那个怪物那种，是那只哈士奇，不对，是那只狗头警察，又被他明锐的目光发现了我，我内心大叫不好，自己肯定是又惹出什么祸了。

只见他麻利推开了身材比他宽出一圈的大野猪，旁人都来不及反应那种，径直朝我冲来，我被吓得站都站不起来，只能坐在地上像个傻子一样往后缩。

躲不掉，他太快了，他冲进了房间，一把抓住我受伤的手臂提了起来，我疼的都忍不住发出了带着哭腔的呜咽。

外面的人与兽们才反应过来，都疑惑的冲进了房间，只有大野猪眼神里充满了怒气，比我第一次看见他模样更加的凶狠恐怖，狠狠的对着那个狗头人就是一脚，那一脚踹到了腰部，直接把狗头人踢进了衣柜里，顺势就把我夺了过来，像昨晚在树林里一样把我搂在怀里。

狗头人被踹的不轻，但是也还是狼狈的从衣柜里站了起来，恶狠狠的吼叫了一句，似乎想要和大野猪恶斗一场，嘴里发出了狗狗被惹怒了的咕噜声。但是被一旁的女人制止了，大猫也出来拦住了他们俩，那个女人拿着不知道啥时候拿过来相框，一边给他看一边说着什么，狗头警察的咕噜声渐渐停止，恢复了正正经经的样子鞠了个躬还嘟囔了些什么，看意思大概就是在道歉吧，然后就跟着大猫就出去了。

那个女人放好相框，出去的时候，若有所思的对着大野猪说了些话，大野猪应该是被问到了什么重要的事情，我都感觉他抱着我的手劲微微发紧，然后他小声的回了一句，女人似乎还略有疑惑但是点了点头也出去了。

等人都走后他把我抱了起来，带到了客厅，我使劲的挣扎不想离他这么近，刚刚只是被混乱的场景吓到不敢动而已，不代表他还能这样抱着，但他的眼神并没有昨晚那么委屈可怜的样子，一点都不松手，我也悻悻的不再闹腾。

他从抽屉里拿出一个小瓶，坐在沙发上打开就散发出了那种清幽的草药味，捁着我的肩膀，倒了一点透明的药膏在发青的手臂上，轻轻的柔开。

……我不知道说什么，感觉浑身上下都毛乎乎的，心里也毛乎乎的，就觉得很别扭但是又很安心，但是我现在盯着他那巨大的毛手，想的却是……这野猪蹄应该不好吃。


	4. Chapter 4

**其三 接触**

现在大概是早上六点过的样子，晨光像一把利刃刺穿了层层云雾，刺到了我的眼睛上，把我从迷糊的意识中唤醒，艰难的睁开了眼睛。

这边天亮很早，但是这两天都没有出过太阳，一直都是被雾气萦绕着，看不着一丁点蓝天，所以我也没想着有天会被太阳给晃醒，我一度认为这里只有大雾天气。

那头野猪就在一旁的特大茶几边吃着煎肉和煎蛋，即便是经过这两天的了解，我还是很难想象他一头猪吃的这个猪肉类似的煎肉到底是什么肉，肯定不是人肉了，这个地方貌似也是有人类的，而且附近也居住着鸟人模样的居民，所以这个蛋是个什么蛋也十分的可疑。

他看到我醒了立马起身跑到厨房给我端来了牛奶和面包，牛奶确实是牛奶，面包味道有些和平时吃的不同，比较寡淡也没有小麦味道，但是这两天我只敢吃这些东西好也没出什么问题，只是感觉自己真快吐了，但是又不敢乱吃这里的肉。

之前两天起来只有放在桌子上的食物，野猪头是不在家的，只有到了约摸是下午才回到家，好像是去上班一样，所以经过我没怎么深思熟虑的分析，我应该是穿越到一个存在兽人的世界了......

穿越这种事情真发生在自己身上就觉得太他妈蠢了！

他吃好了又准备走了，指了指门摇了摇头，大意就是让我不要出去，我撕了一片面包塞进嘴里，挥了挥手示意我了解，他也安心的走了，因为语言完全不通，只能靠一些简单的收拾来沟通了。

我也没有打算就跑出去过——这两天门虽然锁着但是窗户这么矮我要跑早跑了。主要是目前看来跟这个野猪待一块我是安全的，不仅仅是周围的居民也都是语言不通的兽人，还有就是要从刚进屋子那天晚上的时候说起了......

那天晚上进到屋子里，他把扛着的我放了下来，我整个人都没有一点力气了，胃里翻江倒海，他关上了门，蹲了下来看着我，他体格太庞大了，蹲下来也比我高半个头。

一只手把我扶起来了一点，另一只手在我脸上拨弄来拨弄去，一个巴掌就有我脸那么大还这样揉，肯定是在琢磨着把我怎么处理了吃好吃吧，我不爱锻炼又挑食吃起来肯定没有卤蛋那种精神小伙的肉好吃，可怜了我死了都要被这些吃人的妖怪嫌弃肉不好吧。

他手上的动作停了下来，我才注意到我整个人都不自觉地微微发抖，我控制不住的好奇心又悄悄的瞥了他一眼，令我吃惊的是这个野猪头在哭，房子里没有开灯看不太清，但是在黑暗里待这么久适应了一点能看见，他确实在哭，我有点困惑我要是长成这个样子，我可能也要哭，但是他哭的真的很别扭，面目还是那么凶神恶煞可是眼神却十分的可怜，就是那种让人觉得他是发自内心的难过的感觉，让我都有点点心生怜悯......不对不对，我怎么会有这种想法。

他看到我在看他，又抓住我的肩膀哀嚎似的说些什么，那种完全不是我认知里所了解的语言我怎么听得懂，只能茫然的看着他像个没了妈的小猪仔一样边哭边嚎。我还没搞清楚状况，他的脸就越凑越近，吓得我一脚踢在他的肚子上，从他手中挣脱开躲到了茶几后面，拿起了桌上的一把水果刀。现在想起来有点奇怪，这个房子里的家具什么都很大，就这个水果刀很小，不说很小，就是像普通人们平时放在家里的那种，但是对于这个野猪精巴掌大的手来说这个刀削水果未免有点太小了。

他有点懵，继续咕哝着还想靠近我，我大吼了一声“滚，别过来！”，感觉自己好不容易恢复的力气都用来吼了，但是依旧颤抖着握紧小刀对着他，他也愣了一下，也许被我狂怒一吼吓到了，手臂不停的挥动示意我不要紧张的样子，我依旧紧紧的捏住小刀对着他，他似乎有点不知所措，打开了房间里的灯，我被一下袭来的光亮照得有点睁不开眼，害怕他又靠近我吓得又大吼了一声，然而才看到他走进了里面的房间，没有突袭我......我这是哪来的勇气反抗。

不一会他手上拿着一个方形的东西出来，我又紧张的用刀指着他，他把那个东西翻了过来给我看，好像是一张照片的样子，上面有个带獠牙的棕色大块头肯定就是面前的这个野猪的头了，旁边还有一个人我看不清，但是肯定是个人类不是什么怪物，他把相框放在了茶几上，推了过来，然后又退到了门口，似乎是让我不必那么紧张，我一手用刀对着他，然后拿起了相框。

照片里是这个大野猪和一个人的合影，这个人我再熟悉不过了，每天洗漱上厕所去卫生间都能在镜子里看到的人——这人TM就是我啊，可是？可是？怎么可能是我？

我揉了一下眼睛，肯定是我刚刚被灯光晃出了幻觉，再睁开，“幻觉”变成现实，确实是我，还穿着我刚刚在酒店穿上的一模一样的外套……而且照片里我还笑的很开心被这个野猪精背着，挽着他毛乎乎的脖子，这个野猪脸上也挂着傻乎乎笑容，好像关系特别亲密的样子，我整个人世界观都崩塌了，完全不知道如何去形容当下的心情。

"这个不是我。"我把相框丢到了沙发上，又看向他，他的眼睛里神色从期待变成失落，没想到我还能理解，看他的眼神就大概能知道他想说什么，这个野猪头眼睛小小的，眼神倒很灵动，看来不像是什么野蛮的生物。

他似乎想起了什么，又跑回房间里，拿出来一份报纸，只是这报纸我完全看不懂，上面布满了歪歪扭扭的完全没见过的文字，中间倒是有一张图片能看懂，是一辆撞上了树干，看那些树的样子，好像是刚刚的树林，完全不懂他给我看这张报纸有什么意义。

看我完全不能理解，他手舞足蹈的又哇哇的说了半天，我不耐烦的看着他，慢慢的退到床边的沙发上靠着，我哪里听得懂他的语言。

他有有些丧气，好像又一副要哭的样子，至少我感觉他并没有想伤害我的意思，所以不再把刀对着他，捏着小刀坐到了旁边的沙发上，但是依旧不让他靠近，看着他慢慢的把东西都收回房里。

实在是太累了，不知道今天自己这样紧绷神经多久，野猪头在里面房间也一直没出来。我也稍微放松的坐在沙发上，手里还是紧紧的捏着小刀，本想拿出手机看了一眼时间或者有没有信号之类的，不知道是什么时候被撞坏掉了屏幕碎成了蜘蛛纹，也完全不亮。

叹了一口气，脑子里整理着今天的一切，从酒店出来到这里，根本不知道过了多久，我的大脑从卤蛋不见开始就已经丢失时间概念了，卤蛋他们又在哪里，这些转变得太突然，经历的事情太过于惊恐，让我觉得我要和卤蛋一起参加比赛的事，好像是上辈子的事一样。

还有那个浓雾里的怪物，它为什么对我十分的执着，穷追不舍，十分诡异的行为像是克苏鲁或是scp里面的怪物。

为什么穿过浓雾就到了这么一个小镇，还被一头野猪人给抓了起来，我好想回家……

"咚咚咚！"

突然声音被惊醒，不知道自己什么时候睡过去的，想拿小刀却找不到，抓到的只是盖在身上的一张大毯子，手臂也十分的痛，撩开袖子才发现小臂有一大块青紫，但是似乎涂抹过什么东西，有股清幽的草药味，看来我好像完全忘记自己的手撞到过树干了。

"咚咚咚！babumuaperi！"

又是一阵急促的敲门声，还夹杂着一些奇怪语言的叫喊，我不敢去开门，只能透过窗户悄悄的往门口偷看，我这个位置能看见门口站着谁。

门口站着一个女人和……一个狗头人和不知道是老虎还是猫头的人，他们都穿着一样的制服……我已经不知道怎么去表达自己内心的迷惑了，所以这里好像完全就不是地球的样子，也许是什么外星或者平行世界，反正只是在很多生活用品上面很像地球而已。

就在我思考的这么一小会，其中的一个狗头人，对一只狼狗，他长着德牧犬一样的狗头，像我外婆小时候养的大狼狗一样，他好像看到了我，往窗户这边走了过来，吓得我惶恐的跳到了沙发角落蹲着，我能感觉到有个人影在窗户边张望。

"咚咚咚！"

又一次敲门声响起，那个野猪头才从里面的房间出来，眯着眼回应着门口的声音，显然一副刚睡醒的样子，刚走到一半才注意到我躲在沙发角落，皱着眉头立马招了招手指着里面房间，大概是示意我躲进去，门口敲门越来越急促，我也不知道是什么紧急情况，就真信了他的邪的跑到了房间里面。

里面屋子一间大卧室，有一张非常大的床在中间，也是毕竟床的主人就是庞大的体格，旁边床头柜上放着的就是那个相框，一进房间就看到了简直让我觉得五味杂陈，一旁还有一墙的大衣柜开着，里面挂着很多特别大的衣服，但是还有一层挂着普通人大小的衣服，感觉自己慢慢意识到一些问题......

听到了开门声，内心的好奇心又驱使我蹲到房间门口悄悄的往外看，我肯定是听不懂他们讲什么，但是我就是想看看进来的是什么妖魔鬼怪，只是进来的那个女人居然说的也是我听不懂的话语，也就是说只有我不是这个世界的人吗？

这一人两兽的都穿着统一的制服，给我的感觉就是他们可能是警察什么的，而且那个女人和这个野猪头交谈的态度好像很熟的样子，完全不害怕那个凶神恶煞的野猪头，也是她身边就是一个德牧和大猫，放我我也不得怕，而且肯定这些生物都是这个世界的常态吧。

突然感觉被一道犀利的目光定住，不是大雾里那个怪物那种，是那只哈士奇，不对，是那只狗头警察，又被他明锐的目光发现了我，我内心大叫不好，自己肯定是又惹出什么祸了。

只见他麻利推开了身材比他宽出一圈的大野猪，旁人都来不及反应那种，径直朝我冲来，我被吓得站都站不起来，只能坐在地上像个傻子一样往后缩。

躲不掉，他太快了，他冲进了房间，一把抓住我受伤的手臂提了起来，我疼的都忍不住发出了带着哭腔的呜咽。

外面的人与兽们才反应过来，都疑惑的冲进了房间，只有大野猪眼神里充满了怒气，比我第一次看见他模样更加的凶狠恐怖，狠狠的对着那个狗头人就是一脚，那一脚踹到了腰部，直接把狗头人踢进了衣柜里，顺势就把我夺了过来，像昨晚在树林里一样把我搂在怀里。

狗头人被踹的不轻，但是也还是狼狈的从衣柜里站了起来，恶狠狠的吼叫了一句，似乎想要和大野猪恶斗一场，嘴里发出了狗狗被惹怒了的咕噜声。但是被一旁的女人制止了，大猫也出来拦住了他们俩，那个女人拿着不知道啥时候拿过来相框，一边给他看一边说着什么，狗头警察的咕噜声渐渐停止，恢复了正正经经的样子鞠了个躬还嘟囔了些什么，看意思大概就是在道歉吧，然后就跟着大猫就出去了。

那个女人放好相框，出去的时候，若有所思的对着大野猪说了些话，大野猪应该是被问到了什么重要的事情，我都感觉他抱着我的手劲微微发紧，然后他小声的回了一句，女人似乎还略有疑惑但是点了点头也出去了。

等人都走后他把我抱了起来，带到了客厅，我使劲的挣扎不想离他这么近，刚刚只是被混乱的场景吓到不敢动而已，不代表他还能这样抱着，但他的眼神并没有昨晚那么委屈可怜的样子，一点都不松手，我也悻悻的不再闹腾。

他从抽屉里拿出一个小瓶，坐在沙发上打开就散发出了那种清幽的草药味，捁着我的肩膀，倒了一点透明的药膏在发青的手臂上，轻轻的柔开。

……我不知道说什么，感觉浑身上下都毛乎乎的，心里也毛乎乎的，就觉得很别扭但是又很安心，在草药的香气中渐渐模糊了思绪，感觉一切都没有那么重要了......


End file.
